


Admittance

by Taeryfai



Series: Perseverance [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun had to admit that maybe he wasn't the best at dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admittance

It was their first date, well their first official one at least. They had mini dates consisting of movie nights, evening meals but they had never really classed them as dates - this however was the whole hoo-ha. They just had to keep it under wraps from fans and their hyungs. The latter was proving to be a lot more difficult as with the fans they could easily pass off as a couple of band mates going to so and so as friends but their hyungs (although mostly dense) managed to try and ruin the plans by inviting themselves along. So they had to keep it a secret otherwise rather than a date it would end up being a group outing. 

Siwon was the worst. He just seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to them planning a date and he ruined the dates at every turn, Kyuhyun claim that this power came from the other's eyebrows. Ryeowook wouldn't doubt it if it had. When Kyuhyun suggested ridding Siwon of his power source (to allow them to plan and go on a date in peace) however Ryeowook was in a mix of horror at the thought of Siwon without eyebrows and amusement as he sort of wanted to see Siwon without eyebrows. Such conflict, did he want Siwon with eyebrows or without? He settled for not that convincingly telling Kyuhyun to not even think about it. He could tell that Kyuhyun was thinking about it though as he certainly was.

They were both still thinking about by the time they saw Siwon, Ryeowook could tell as one look at Siwon's eyebrows and they were both nearly in hysterics. Poor Siwon though had no idea what was so funny, he looked a bit more alert though as if expecting a prank or something after all it was not always safe if Kyuhyun saw you and laughed. When the group was eating together (which at times were a rarity due to schedules and just lives) things had quietened down again and Siwon was enjoying a nice mouth full when Kyuhyun passed Ryeowook a piece of paper with just the word eyebrows on it which set them off again. With their pointed looks towards Siwon, Siwon almost choked a little at the laughter. He just did not get it - what was so funny about him? Was there something about him which he had not realised... was there food on his face or stuck between his teeth?

At the weird looks they got from the rest of the members, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook slowly managed to reign their laughter in albeit with a snicker or two escaping when they looked towards Siwon for too long. Siwon was panicking inwardly thinking their must be something horrible about his appearance... maybe there was a 'kick me' sign on his back?

All was fine and he thought Kyuhyun and Ryeowook had gotten over laughing at him as it had been a couple of days since they last had. But then he heard it. A snicker. He turned his head to see Kyuhyun just lower an arm from pointing towards him and Ryeowook looked as if he shoved balloons in his cheeks the amount of effort Ryeowook was going through not to laugh. But like a balloon it all came rushing out at once in a blast of short laughter that Ryeowook just could not keep in. Siwon absent-mindedly found himself checking that there was not anything on his back. Seeing Siwon was looking Kyuhyun and Ryeowook sort of huddled together and looked any where but at him pretending that they weren't just looking and laughing at him. Siwon knew better though... he just did not know why.

He tried to convince himself that they weren't laughing at him that he was just presuming they were, it was hard though considering how they only seemed to do it with him in sight. Then again wouldn't he have to be in sight for him to even realise they were laughing he told himself wisely - after all what did he have to laugh at?

When he saw Shindong laughing with the two however and the mention of his name... he could not ignore it. With some horror he figured it may have been about the gay porno with Shindong which Ryeowook and Shindong promised to never mention again. Had they told Kyuhyun about it? That might explain things, even if he had never actually done one with anyone let alone Shindong it was still a mortifying memory for the two to assume that he had thought about one. So he tried to eavesdrop to make sure it was definitely not about that moment. He did not find anything out as they sort of quietened once they saw him. That aroused his suspisions.

He felt twitchy from then whenever someone spoke to him, knowing Kyuhyun he wouldn't be surprised if other groups such as TVXQ and SNSD knew let alone the rest of their group. Perhaps the whole company knew including trainees. He rocked lightly on the balls of his feet feeling anxious, he knew he was overreacting and it might not even be about that but it could be just as bad. 

"Do gay pornstars wax?" Siwon found himself asking a bewildered Eunhyuk.

"Er... how would I know?" Eunhyuk replied slowly beginning to wonder why everyone thought he watched gay porn or was an expert on it. First Ryeowook, now Siwon. And what weird questions! "Why would you even want to know that?" He found that he had to ask this. Siwon tugged at his shirt collar before answering.

"Overheard some talking about waxing..." 

"So naturally you wondered if gay porn-stars waxed..." Eunhyuk said blankly with more than a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. Siwon made an odd noise from his throat before muttering something and walking off leaving Eunhyuk thinking that his fellow band members had one more crazy member to their ever-growing collection. Siwon however was pondering what the waxing was about that he overheard Ryeowook talking about with his name somewhere in there. Apparently shaving could be dangerous Kyuhyun had said. He just could not think what they were talking about! Eunhyuk had been no help.

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook had begun to notice that Siwon was acting weird, especially around them. He sort of hung around behind corners near them and just looked tense. They had to wonder if it had finally clicked about their relationship and that was why he was being so awkward, where they suddenly too gay for him now? It was possible - then again when Eunhyuk bought up Siwon asking about gay porn when they mentioned Siwon acting weird lately to him. Maybe Siwon was trying to approach them to come out himself? It was possible.

Thus began their plan to help Siwon come out of the closet - even if they had not exactly done so themselves. At least they haven't publicly to anyone but each other - if some one asked they would answer honestly but they did not really feel the need to announce it. People did not really go around declaring they're straight, so they did not see it as a big deal announcing it. Siwon however seemed to feel as if he had to therefore they would help him.

Siwon was wondering if he was paranoid or was everyone actually whispering around him. It had followed him around several buildings, SHINee's Jonghyun had even randomly shook his hand and congratulated him on something after he came out of a training room. Congratulations on what? Having a fake gay porno to his name? He was just so confused. He was almost relieved to make it back to the dorm so he could relax and not have to deal with everyone knowing or acting weird. Opening the dorm though everything was completely dark as if no one was home, but there was considering how he was buzzed in. He turned on the light to be greeted with a lot of familiar face and party decorations. He knew he was definitely missing something when they all yelled a mix of surprise and congratulations. 

"It's not my birthday." Siwon said slowly, well he did not think it was. Leeteuk sent him a slightly awkward smile as if he was not quite sure himself over this all before the leader explained.

"It's a coming out party - because we're saying we'll still like you even if you're gay." Leeteuk looked really awkward now.

"I'm gay?" Siwon murmured confused, surely he would know if he was gay? He did not feel gay and he did not really look at men and go 'yum', but if he was not gay why where they throwing him a coming out party. His head hurt a little. "I'm not gay." He finished confidently.

"You're not?" Was the bemused answer from most of the guest, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were looking pretty sheepish now seeing as this was all their idea. They had thought Siwon wanted to come out of the cupboard... so naturally they got most of the group members into it and decided to throw a little coming out party for him. Supportive friends that's what people needed, so they invited some other groups to the party as well such as SHINee (hence why Jonghyun had approached Siwon) and some of Siwon's family members. Naturally it had been a surprise party. Some people had just tagged along for a party not really caring what it was for.

"Why did you even think..." Siwon was at a lost, Ryeowook rubbed the back of his neck. It was his turn to have to explain to the poor bewildered Siwon.

"Going around asking about gay porn to Eunhyuk, being generally awkward around us as if you want to say something, a number of things." Ryeowook rambled slightly, to be honest it did not seem like the most reasonable conclusion they could of jumped to right at this moment. Siwon had a moment of understanding which was lucky as no one else had. In fact everyone else was stumped.

"That was because of the gay porn of me and Shindong."

And the night proceeded to get very awkward although it was eventually cleared up. Overall they had a great not-coming-out party and they would all either laugh, cringe or attempt to wipe their memories of the night - most were the latter which happened anyway thanks to the alcohol provided.

Kyuhyun had to admit that maybe he wasn't the best of dates especially if rather than planning a date they ended up planning a party to help Siwon come out of the cupboard when he was not even in there in the first place. Turned out he was thinking that Ryeowook had spilt the beans on him being in a gay porno with Shindong which was apparently all Ryeowook's fault... he did not really get it but what he got from that was that Ryeowook was just perfect.

"I love you." Kyuhyun sighed out in satisfaction into Ryeowook's ear, Ryeowook hummed lightly in response.

"Thanks." Kyuhyun dead-panned a little, as far as he could remember that was the first time he properly said I love you and Ryeowook had brushed it off

"Is that all you're going to say?!" Kyuhyun nearly screeched, Ryeowook gave a knowing smile at him before lightly nudging him with his shoulder.

"Well of course, I already knew that you loved me after all. I am pretty lovable." Kyuhyun gawped a little at that and he just fell a little more. "Do you think Siwon is going to hate us now though?" Ryeowook mused. Kyuhyun thought at that - if Siwon knew it was them who planned it he probably would.

"We did not plan it... it was Yunho." Kyuhyun finished with a mischievous grin, Ryeowook nodded lightly - that would do.

"Why him?"  
"Ate the rest of my sandwich once."

"Reasonable."


End file.
